The Surrogate
by xXAmberAddilynRoseXx
Summary: Silver and Blaze, just like any other newly wed couple, dream to have a family of their own. Unfortunately, Blaze is not able to carry her own baby. The best way to have a baby that would share her and Silver's genes, was to get a surrogate mother. Amy and Shadow, not having any kids yet, decided to help their friends bring life into the world. Let the journey of pregnancy begin!


**Authors note: Hey everybody! Here's another one shot for you! I haven't seen a story like this at all, so I think I'm the first to write about it. I hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

The Surrogate

Inside of a waiting room at the doctors office, a newly wed couple were seated on a sofa. The husband was reading a magazine while the wife was looking around the room. They were pretty much surrounded by expecting mothers. Some looked like their pregnancy just started, while others looked as if they were about to give birth any minute.

The wife sighed sadly as she watched one of the expecting mothers, a short and swollen dog, rub circles around her large belly. Her leg started to shake as her nerves got the better of her. Her husband noticed her and placed down the magazine as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Blaze, just breathe. I'm sure we'll be getting some good news today." Said her husband, Silver, as he smiled.

She sighed as she grabbed his hand. "I'm just really nervous is all."

Blaze and Silver got married about three months ago. They had a beautiful wedding and all their friends and family were their. They both desperately wanted to raise a family as soon as they got married, and have been trying non stop. Blaze took it upon herself to change up her diet and track her menstrual cycles on her phone. The minute she would see that she was ovulating, she would stop what she was doing and have Silver sleep with her to hopefully get pregnant. She would call him from work to do it, or go as far as to go to his job and have sex with him in his office. Silver first found the idea of having sex any where hot at first, but now he was just exhausted. It got to a point where he would just lay there and let Blaze do all the work.

"Babe, look at me." Blaze lifted her head and looked in her lovers eyes. "What ever news we get, just know that I love you."

The feline smiled as she hugged her husband, who rubbed her back gently. The door to the waiting room opened and the nurse, a grey fox, called out the next patient. "Blaze?"

Blaze grabbed Silver's hand and the two followed the nurse inside. The nurse got all of Blaze's vitals and left the couple to sit and wait for the doctor. Blaze was seated on the bed as Silver was seated on the chair next to the window.

"What do you think the doctor is going to say?" asked Blaze as she stroked her tail nervously.

Silver sighed as he grabbed her hand. "I don't know. But if it's good news, then we have nothing to worry about. If it's bad, I'm sure something good will come out of it."

Silver was trying all he can to calm her nerves down. She's been acting this way ever since they started trying to conceive a child. Blaze breathed slowly in and out her nose and she had her eyes closed. Just when she was some what relaxed, the doctor came in. He was a handsome middle aged white mongoose. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog," he greeted, "how are you both?"

Silver sighed and chuckled nervously. "We would better if we hopefully leave with good news today."

The doctor hummed and nodded his head. He opened up the files as he read through Blaze's chart. As he read, Silver rubbed Blaze's hand and would lightly squeeze it. Every passing second of quietness was driving the feline crazy. She really wanted and needed to know what the doctor had to say.

"Okay Mrs. Hedgehog..." the doctor, "it seems to me that there is a small issue."

"What is it?" asked Blaze. She knew something was up just by the way the doctor was acting.

The doctor sighed as he looked from Silver to Blaze. "We ran some test and looked over your results, and it looks like you have PCOS."

"What is that?" she asked with nervously. Silver got up from his seat and sat next to Blaze and wrapped an arm around her.

"PCOS stands for Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. It cause hormonal imbalances. Some of the symptoms are having irregular periods, heavy periods, or not having your period at all. The major symptom, which is happening to you, is trouble getting pregnant..." The doctor was trying his best to tell his patient the bad news. He never liked seeing any of his patients cry.

Blaze let a few of her tears stream down he face as her head rested on Silver's shoulder. She knew she would be getting bad news, but she never knew it would be this. "Is there a cure for it?" Silver asked as he wiped some of her tears away.

The doctor sadly shook his head. "I'm afraid not. This has been around for many years and to this day, we don't know what causes it and how to cure it. Mrs. Hedgehog, have your periods been regular?"

Blaze shook her head. "Not all the time. Sometimes I would skip a week or two before it comes on."

The doctor looked through the cabinets where he keeps medications. "PCOS is the cause of that. You can take birth control to help regulate your period to come on every month as it should." He handed her a box of birth control. "Now I know you both came in today expecting to here some good news. There is two other options for you two to become parents."

The couple sat up as they looked at the doctor to explain. "Now obviously the easy way could be to just adopt a baby. The other choice is more interesting."

"What is it?" asked an anxious Silver.

The doctor smiled. "To get a surrogate mother."

The couple gasped lightly as their eyes widen. They both heard stories of women offering to carry a couples baby, but would at the end would try to run off with the baby. "How would that work?" asked Blaze.

The doctor chuckled at how the two looked so confused. "I know there's been stories of those crazy women running off with the baby or how the baby would be biologically related to the surrogate mother. But there's gestational surrogacy. That's when the surrogate would be implanted with the embryo, using the intended father's sperm and the intended mother's eggs, which is you two."

"So even Blaze wouldn't be giving birth to the baby, she would still be related to it?"

The doctor nodded his head. "Absolutely. 100% relation and none to the surrogate mother."

"But how do we get one?" Blaze was interested to do it, but she had no clue how to even get started.

"Well we could fine one for you who's healthy enough, or you could ask somebody you can trust."

The couple sat and thought about this idea. It was the best way to have a child that they both technically will create. After the doctor finished explaining, the couple left.

Later on that night, Blaze was in bed on her laptop, researching further into surrogacy. She and Silver talked it over and they both thought it was a good idea. Silver came into the room and laid in the bed facing his wife. "So since we both agreed to not let some random woman carry our child,do you have anybody in mind?"

Blaze looked up as she thought about her friends. "Well Tails and Cream just had their daughter. I don't think she wants to go through that again. Rouge and Knuckles are in the middle of planning their wedding, so I don't think they'll have time for a baby right now. And Sonic always 'in between' girlfriends."

"What about Amy?"

Amy and Shadow have been married for a little over a year now and don't have any children yet. Amy is very healthy, she doesn't smoke, and she only drinks when she goes out with the girls. Blaze slowly started to nod her head. "She's the best choice. We can ask her and Shadow about it tomorrow."

Silver agreed and the two kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Blaze was getting ready for her house guest. She wore a simple white v-cut shirt with skinny jeans and flip flops. Silver was down stairs watching tv. She went down stairs to see her husband. "Are they on the way?" she asked. She was excited and nervous to ask Amy to be her surrogate mother.

"They should be here any minute now."

On que, the doorbell rang. Blaze ran over and looked in the peephole. Sure enough, she saw Amy and Shadow holding each others hand. She opened the door to greet her friends. "Hey guys!" She hugged both hedgehogs and the two followed her to the living room where Silver was.

The two couples talked for awhile marriage life and family. Amy was just finishing up telling Blaze that her and Shadow do want kids but their not exactly planning when to have one. What ever happens, happens. "Speaking of kids.." Blaze sighed, "Silver and I went to the doctors yesterday and got some bad news."

Shadow and Amy looked concerned as they listened to the feline. "What did he tell you?" asked the ebony hedgehog.

"Long story short, I've been diagnosed with Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, which has many symptoms. The one that I'm experiencing is trouble getting pregnant. I looked more into it last night, and it says that if I were to get pregnant, I could possibly suffer a miscarriage."

Amy gasped as she placed her hand on her chest. "Oh my god, that's terrible! Is there any way to cure it?"

Blaze shook her head. Silver rubbed her arm as he spoke up. "There is another way that we could have a child though, but it would involve you." He told Amy. The pink hedgehog leaned in as she carefully listened to what they wanted to tell her.

"Well," the feline took a deep breathe, "the doctor told us about getting a surrogate mother. He could find one for us or we can find somebody ourselves. Amy, I trust you. And your my best friend. So I was wondering if you could be our surrogate mother."

Silver and Blaze smiled as they looked over to the other couple. Shadow eyes were widen as he looked to his wife, who was looking back at him. They both knew that Silver and Blaze were trying like crazy to get pregnant. Amy knew that Blaze changed up her lifestyle to get pregnant, and Shadow knew Silver was getting tired of the constant sex.

"What do you think, Shadow?" Amy asked her husband.

Shadow was weighing out the options. It would be a way to help his long time friends finally have a family of their own, and it also be a way to find out how things would be if Amy was pregnant with their own child. His confused look soon turned into a genuine smile. "I think it's not a bad idea."

"Really?" asked Amy as she held onto her husbands hands. He nodded as his smile grew bigger. Amy quickly kissed him as she looked at Silver and Blaze. "Okay, I'll be your surrogate mother!"

Blaze cried happy tears as she and Amy hugged each other. Shadow and Silver bro hugged and looked at theirs crying tears of joy as they jumped up and down. "Let the journey through pregnancy begin."

* * *

 _ **Three months later...**_

Amy was at the mall with Blaze and Rouge. Cream was out of town with Tails and her daughter to go visit her mother. Since Amy became pregnant, she has gained a few pounds. She already had a nice shape to begin with but now she's a bit thicker. Her size C breasts have grown drastically to the point where she had to be new bras to wear. Her round bottom has grown as well. She mainly wears leggings and sweat pants since those are the only things that can fit her. Her belly went from toned and flat to a cute round belly.

The girls were currently at the food court having lunch. Blaze had some sushi, Rouge got a salad, while Amy had a massive burger with fries and would occasionally pick from her friends food. "So how's pregnancy treating you, Amy?" asked Rouge.

The pink hedgehog swallowed down her mouth full of food and burped loudly. "It's going great!" she exclaimed as she got some fries and dipped them in ketchup. "My boobs and my ass got bigger, so Shadow's having more fun."

The girls laughed as Amy continued to stuff her face. "So what's the latest news on the wedding?" Blaze asked Rouge.

Rouge squealed and clasped her hands together. "Well Knuckles and I decided that we're going to have the wedding at this beautiful hotel. It's going to be a nice small event and we're going to invite our closest friends and family."

"When is it going to be?" Amy asked between bites.

Rouge giggled at how messy the pink hedgehog was being. "It'll be in five months."

"Awww I'm so happy for you both." Blaze commented.

xXxXxXx

Shadow, Silver, and Sonic were in the employees lounge at G.U.N. Since Shadow and Silver married, neither of them do missions anymore. Instead, they handle paper work. They both share an office with a nice view of the city. Sonic also works at the office, and is usually seen flirting with the receptionists or other female co workers.

"So how are things at home?" asked Silver as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

Shadow chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Her appetite has definitely changed. She's always craving something different. Last night, she made me drive to Coldstones to get her like three cups of ice cream. She also had to buy new clothes so they won't feel tight on her."

"Her tits got bigger, huh?" asked Sonic as he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Shadow didn't say anything. He just smirked as he nodded his head.

Silver shook his head as he chuckled. "So Sonic, thought about settling down yet?"

"Pfft nah man," the blue hedgehog replied, "I mean, if I meet a chick that can make me stick around for both the sex and the love, especially the sex, then I'll consider it."

"Are you still with Sally?" asked the ebony hedgehog.

Sonic shook his head. "She was starting to get too possessive...and bitchy."

"Really? You just realized the whole time that she's bitchy?"

Sonic waved him off as he mumbled curses, making Shadow and Silver laugh.

xXxXxXx

Later on that night, Amy and Shadow were getting ready for bed. Shadow was in the shower and Amy was laying in bed watching tv. As she was laughing at the tv, she suddenly started to feel sick. She first thought it was the food she had for dinner combined with the food from earlier that was making her stomach. She tried to ignore it, but she suddenly felt like her insides were coming out of her.

She jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom door. She opened it, nearly knocking down a naked Shadow, and falling to her knees as she puked in the toilet. Shadow wrapped a towel around his waist and went to hold his wife's hair out of the way. He knew at some point in time she would start puking from the pregnancy.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

She slowly nodded her head, until she puked again. Shadow waited until he was sure she was done. He got a tissue and wiped her mouth clean. He helped her stand up and walked her over to the sink. "Brush your teeth. I'm going downstairs to make you some tea." She nodded her head as she grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste.

A few minutes later, Shadow came back up to see Amy sitting in bed. He handed her the hot mug of tea and sat next to her. Amy looked down into the mug and sighed. "Shadow," she said weakly, "do you think I'm pretty?"

Shadow looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of question is that? Rose, I think you're beautiful." He figured it was the many side effects of pregnancy kicking in.

Amy smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't feel beautiful."

Shadow leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "No matter what you look like, you'll always look beautiful to me."

"You have such a way with words." she sighed dreamily and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

 _ **One month later...**_

Amy, now being four months pregnant, was in her bedroom getting dressed. She wore form fitting tan dress that ended past her knees and white sandals. She had on light make up and had her long hair up in a messy but cute bun. Her and the girls were going to be helping Rouge run errands for her upcoming wedding.

During the past month, Amy's pregnancy has taken a toll on her. She's been more emotional, she's been eating more and more, and her stomach has grown. Silver and Blaze took her to the doctors for her check up appointment and to find out what sex the baby will be. Turns out, Amy was expecting to give birth to Twin boys. Silver and Blaze were jumping for joy and were really excited. Amy was nervous and excited. Nervous because now she has to push out two babies out of her, but excited because she knew that Silver and Blaze's dreams were coming true.

Amy and Shadow have also been spending more time together. He realized how tough it would be dealing with a wife who was bringing life into the world. He had to do everything around the house, make her whatever she was craving at the moment, get her new clothes so she can actually fit in them, and to make sure he doesn't do or say anything problematic so he wouldn't get hit or yelled out. He's already seen an angry Amy before. But a angry, screaming, hysterically crying, pregnant Amy was terrifying.

xXxXxXx

The girls went around town all today with Rouge getting things for the upcoming wedding. They picked out flowers for the ceremony, picked out the cake, and were now at a store getting Rouge's wedding dress.

Rouge was standing in front of a big mirror, dressed in a wedding dress. The girls were seated behind on couches. Amy was rubbing her belly, Blaze was next to her reading a magazine, and Cream was next to her bottle feeding her baby daughter, Lily.

"I'm not feeling this dress." Rouge complained as she checked herself out in the mirror. The dress wasn't as flattering as she thought it was. It wasn't very form fitting and looked pretty much out dated.

"You need something more appealing." said Blaze as she stood and walked over to the wedding dresses. She would picked some out, look at it then back at Rouge, then hang it back up on the rack. She searched for a few more minutes until she saw the perfect one. "This is more your speed."

She handed the dress to Rouge, who squealed and ran back inside the dressing room.

"So how are you feeling, Amy?" asked Cream as she was burping Lily.

"Right now, I feel fine," the hedgehog answered, "Shadow made me a huge lunch before I left."

"Amy, I can't thank you enough for doing this for Silver and I." Blaze said as she hugged Amy, who hugged back.

"Awww! You're so welcome, but don't with the crying cause then I won't stop." said Amy as she smiled and fanned her face. The girls laughed and talked some more, then Rouge came out of the dressing room smiling ear to ear.

"Okay girls! _This_ is the one!" The dress was a white mermaid dress that hugged all of the bat's curves. The dress had faint white sparkles on her sides that reached all the way down. The train of the dress wasn't too short or too long. She also wore white glittery high heels. To go with the wedding dress, the vial was placed perfectly on top of Rouge's head.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Cream.

The girls agreed and Rouge bought the wedding dress. The soon left to go out and get some lunch, since Amy had a serious craving.

xXxXxXx

After getting the tux for Knuckles, the guys met up at Sonic's house to just chill. It was a nice way for Silver and Shadow get away from the pregnant pink hedgehog. Especially Shadow.

"How's Amy being pregnant going for you, Shadow?" Sonic asked as he opened up his beer.

Shadow exhaled as he threw his head back against the couch. "It's been...a trip." Just by looking at Shadow, you could see how exhausted he looked. He had slight bags under his eyes, the whites of his eyes were a bit red, and his body ached.

"How so?" asked Tails.

"I don't even know where to begin," said the ebony hedgehog as he placed his hand on his face, "she throwing up every other day. I can make her something that she wants to eat, but the minute I make it, she doesn't want it and wants me to make something else. When ever she laughs too hard she kinda pees herself. Just last night, she started crying because she spilled some milk on the floor." As Shadow was venting out his frustration, he was rubbing his temples with his eyes closed.

"Want to know the best way to calm her down?" asked Tails as he looked at Shadow, who nodded his head. "Just get her a big bowl of ice cream and message her feet while she eats it. I promise you, she'll love. Cream was the same way when she was pregnant with Lily."

"I'll be sure to do that tonight."

"So Sonic, any new chicks in your bed?" joked Knuckles as he sipped on some beer.

The guys laughed along as Sonic just chuckled. "Actually, there's this girl I met while ago and we went out a few times. We actually got it in the other night." He smirked as he thought back to his wild night.

"So let me guess. You're gonna move on to the next one?" asked Silver.

Sonic shook his head as he smiled. "Actually...no."

The guys laughed as Sonic just sat there. They calmed down after a while as they turned to look at Sonic. "Oh shit, your serious." said Shadow.

Sonic rolled his and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm serious!"

Silver, who had a look of confusion along with the guys, turned to Sonic. "Well who is?"

"Her name is Mina. She's really nice and she's really hot." the blue hedgehog answered as he smirked.

"If she last longer than Sally did, then I'll be really impressed." joked Knuckles as the guys laughed along.

* * *

 _ **Four months later...**_

The months were flying by for Silver and Blaze. Especially for Amy. Her stomach, now being eight months pregnant, has grown tremendously. She loved the idea of being pregnant, but actually being pregnant was putting so much stress on her body. She has major body aches, her feet are always red and swollen, and her breast would occasionally leak milk.

Shadow, seeing that his wife was always in pain and stressed out, stepped up to the plate. As soon as he would come home from work, he would spend time with his wife. He took Tails' advice and would give Amy a big bowl of ice cream while he messaged her feet. He'd make her breakfast, lunch, and dinner and bring it to her in bed. He had to admit, sometimes Amy's nagging and complaints about every little thing would drive him crazy, but he knew it was the pregnancy hormones taking over. To help them both relax, Shadow would take Amy out on romantic dates and he even took her to prenatal yoga to help her body relax.

These past four months, Silver and Blaze been on mommy and daddy mode.

The couple painted the nursery for their unborn sons. The room was painted sky blue and was set up nicely. The two cribs were on either side of the room, their was a table to changed the dirty diapers, and a rocking chair in the corner of the room. They even went as far as getting two cute pillows with the names of their twin sons on them. Anthony and Cole.

Blaze was laying in bed flipping through channels on the tv. Silver came in the bedroom and laid beside his wife, who cuddled up next to him and purred as he rubbed her back.

"Just imagine," he said "in just a few more weeks, we'll be welcoming our sons into the world."

She giggled as she hugged him tighter. "You know, even though I couldn't carry our own babies, it's still such a blessing to be able to have kids of our own. It's even more of a blessing that Amy and Shadow were so accepting of it. We have to find a way to thank them some how."

Silver kissed her forehead and held her tighter. "When the time comes we will." He kissed her sweetly and got more relaxed in bed.

xXxXxXx

It was now the day of Knuckles and Rouge's wedding. The gang were at the fancy hotel where the ceremony was being held. Rouge and the girls were inside of her suite getting ready. Rouge was dressed in her wedding dressed. Her medium length hair was curled perfectly, and her vial was on. She wore light pink eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. To complete her look, she wore pink lipstick.

The rest of the girls were all dressed up too. They all wore pearl white floor length dress with no back. Their hair was up in classy buns and their makeup was similar to Rouge's. Blaze was the maid of honor while the rest of the girls were the bridesmaid. After dating Sonic for four months, she became friends with the girls and was also a bridesmaid. It was shocking to the girls and their boyfriends that Sonic stuck with one girl longer than he usually does.

"Wow. I can't believe today is the day!" squealed Rouge as she checked her self out in the mirror. She was jumping up and down with joy as she turned to look at her friends.

Amy, being eight months pregnant, was sitting down on the sofa with her feet up on the leg rest. "Where are you two going for your honeymoon?"

Rouge shrugged her shoulders and fixed her dress. "He told me it was a surprise. I just hope it's some where romantic."

"I'm sure it will be." said Cream as she smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sonic popped his head in. "It's time ladies."

xXxXxXx

The room where the ceremony was being held was all decked out. The alter was surrounded in beautiful colorful flowers, the chandeliers were hung and gave an inviting warm feeling in the room, and the red velvet carpet that leads to the alter had rose petals on it. Knuckles stood tall and proud at the alter as he waited for his soon to be wife to come. The friends stood on both sides of the alter in their rightful places.

As Cream stood, she looked towards guest and saw her daughter sitting in her mother's lap. She waved a little at her, and she giggled and talked gibberish. Shadow made eye contact wife his very pregnant wife to see if she was okay from standing for so long. She mouthed the words 'I'm fine' with a smile. He had to admit, he became more softer ever since Amy agreed to give birth to Silver and Blaze's babies, but he actually liked the feeling.

Soon enough, the doors opened and the music started to play. Rouge looked absolutely beautiful in Knuckles' eyes. She walked down the aisle with her vial covering her face. She was thankful for that, since no one could see her getting all teary eyed.

The ceremony went on beautifully. Both the bride and groom said their heart filled vows, causing some off the guest tear up a little. Soon enough, Knuckles and Rouge finally kissed, officially becoming husband and wife. Knuckles carried Rouge bridal style down the aisle as everybody clapped and cheered.

xXxXxXx

At the reception, the party guest were seated as Knuckles and Rouge had their first dance. Shadow and Amy were seated with Silver and Blaze. As Amy was too busy stuffing her face with food, Silver leaned over to Shadow. "Shadow, I have to thank you again. Having Amy carrying our babies and you just being so open about, makes me really makes grateful for you two."

Shadow placed a hand on Silver's shoulder and smiled. "You're welcome. This experience opened our eyes to see how it would be for her to be pregnant. It's one hell of a journey, but I think we're both ready to have kids of our own."

Through out the reception, everything was going smoothly. Rouge and Knuckles cut the cake together and fed each other, there was plenty of food being served (Amy's favorite part), and plenty of dancing.

Then it was time Rouge to throw the bouquet of flowers. She stood in front of all the female guest and waited till they were ready. She turned her back on them and tossed the flowers. The women tackled each other as they tried to reach for the flowers. Suddenly a yellow are held up the bouquet of flowers and cheered "I got it! I got it!"

Sonic looked at who caught the flowers and he started with wide eyes as his girlfriend Mina bounced up and down. She waved at him, and he nervously waved back at her. "So when's the wedding?" joked Tails as the guys behind him laughed.

After a few more hours of partying, the reception ended. The guest went home, while Rouge and Knuckles went to the air port to go to their honeymoon.

* * *

 _ **One month later...**_

It was about one in the morning. Amy and Shadow were sleeping peacefully in bed. Well, at least Shadow was. He's loud snoring showed how much he loved his sleep. Amy gotten use to the loud noise and easily tuned it out. But she still woke up from her slumber. But not from Shadow's snoring. She felt something wet in the bed. She rubbed her eyes and turned on the lamp. She removed the covers from her body, and when she did, her eyes went wide.

Below her was pinkish liquid that was spread all over the bed sheets. She then felt a sudden shooting pain and muffled her scream. "Shadow! Shadow!" she yelled frantically as she shook her husbands arm. He sat up and yawned as he stretched his arms.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he groggily asked.

"MY WATER BROKE!"

Those three words made him wake up instantly and he jumped out of bed. He quickly got dressed, got the bag that was packed for the hospital, and picked up Amy. "Don't worry Rose! Just breathe!"

He ran down the stairs and into the garage. He placed Amy in the passenger seat of his Mustang and he quickly ran to the other side and sat in the drivers side. He backed out of the garage then he took off down the street.

xXxXxXx

Twenty minutes later, the couple arrived at the hospital. Amy was immediately rushed to a room with Shadow right behind her. The rest of the gang soon came by as well. Amy was in the hospital bed as everybody surrounded her. She held onto Silver's and Shadow's hands and squeezed them whenever she felt a contraction coming. "It hurtsssssss!" she yelled as she had her eyes shut tight.

An hour into her labor, and Amy was going crazy. She knew that giving birth would be hard, but she didn't think it would be like this. The sharp shooting pains that rushed through her stomach made her crawl up in the bed and she muffled her cries through a pillow. Shadow sat beside her and rubbed her back to help relieve the pain.

Two hours later, half of the gang went to waiting room. Sonic was struggling to stay awake as Mina fell asleep in his lap. Tails and Cream watched the tv. Knuckles laid his head on Rouge's lap as she rubbed his head. They could hear the shouting and screaming from Amy and many other women who were in labor, which helped them stay awake.

Finally it was time for Amy to start pushing. The same doctor that Silver and Blaze went to so many months ago came in with a crew of nurses behind him. Silver and Shadow held her hands while Blaze anxiously watch her sons be born. "Okay Mrs. Hedgehog," he said, "when I say push, I need you to push as hard as you can." Amy shook her head as she quickly breathed in and out.

"1! 2! 3! Push!" Amy squeezed the hands that held hers as she pushed and cried out. After the first hard push, the doctor announced that he could see the head.

"You can do it, Amy!" exclaimed Silver.

She pushed two more times until she heard faint crying. Blaze cried happy tears as she watched her son being taken away to get washed up b the nurses. "One down, one to go! One more big push!"

Amy nodded her head and took a deep breathe. Then she pushed as hard as she can as she screamed. Silver and Shadow didn't know what was worse. The fact that their hands were numb from Amy squeezing them, or worrying about getting a massive head ache from her cries of pain. Fortunately, the second baby came right out.

"Finally." said Amy as she laid back in the bed. Shadow kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her arm.

"I knew you could do it."

xXxXxXx

After getting the twins and Amy cleaned up, the friends came into visit. Blaze and Silver sat at the end of the bed, each holding their twins. Blaze held a white baby hedgehog that had light purple hair. His eyes were just like Silver's. In Silver's arms was a baby cat. He was light purple and had white hair, and the same eyes as his mother.

"Their adorable!" Cream quietly squealed as she looked down at the babies.

"What's their names?" asked Tails.

Blaze ran her finger through the baby hedgehogs hair. "This one is named Cole. And the other one is named Anthony." Blaze lifted Cole up and rub noses with him, making him smile and giggle.

Silver looked as if he fell in love all over again as he cradled Anthony in his arms.

Amy laid on the bed as Shadow sat next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Totally exhausted," she said as she yawned, "but also very proud. I've brought life into the world."

Shadow hummed in amusement and rubbed her cheek. "How do you feel about doing that again?"

"Y-You mean having our own babies?" she asked as she looked at her husband with wide eyes. Shadow smiled and nodded his head. "Oh, Shadow!" She sat up and hugged him as she softly cried on her shoulder.

* * *

 _ **One year and nine months later...**_

In the backyard of a large house, a pool party was being held. Rouge walked out of her home to her back yard wearing a purple bikini, showing off her large pregnant belly. Her red muscular husband came behind her and helped her walk inside the pool to join her friends. Inside the pool Silver and Blaze each held their year old twins, lifting them in and out of the water.

"They've gotten so big!" exclaimed as Rouge stood beside Blaze.

"I know! They already know how to walk. I can't wait until it's time to teach them to swim."

At the grill stood Sonic as he tended to the hot dogs and burgers. Next to him was his fiance, Mina. Yes, after dating for a while and coming to realization that Mina was the one, he went ahead and put a ring on it. "Yo Shadow, hot dog or burger?" he asked the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow turned around, holding a dark pink baby girl in his arms. "I'll have a burger." he said. Amy walked over to her husband in her bikini with another dark pink baby girl in her arms.

"Get me a burger too, Sonic!"

After letting her body rest from caring Blaze's and Silver's baby, Shadow and Amy went ahead and started a family of their own. And shockingly, they also had twins. Except they were beautiful girls. Their names were Amber and Addilyn. Amber had black hair and red eyes like Shadow's. Addilyn had crimson red hair and green eyes like Amy's.

Tails was talking with Knuckles while his wife Cream played with their now two year old daughter, Lily. The girls walked over to Cream and they all sat on the chairs near the pool.

"It's so cute how all of us have our little mini me's running around now." exclaimed Cream as she bounced Lily in her lap.

"The last one to get her own mini me is Mina." said Rouge as she smirked at the mongoose, who blushed.

"Soon enough there will be." Mina said as she looked over at her fiance who was holding Amber in his arms.

After waiting for the food, the gang feasted on hot dogs and burgers. Blaze pulled Amy aside to talk. "You know, sometimes I still can't believe that you carried my babies for me. You're such a great friend." She hugged Amy, and she gladly hugged her back.

"That's what friends are for. Now we get to have play dates and the kids get to grow up together!" They girls giggled and hugged each other again. "Now let's get back to our twins before they act out." They laughed wrapped their arms around each other and walked back to their babies.

The End

* * *

 **Author's note: second one shot done!**

 **I decided to write this because I was diagnosed with PCOS. I found out about a year ago and it really broke me down. Even though I'm only nineteen and I'm not trying to have kids right now, it's still a bummer knowing that in the future it'll be hard for me to have kids of my own. But now I just look at is a something positive. I've always wanted to adopt when I got older, now I have reason to. Or I could have my sister or a close good friend carry my baby for me.**

 **Got a wee bit deep there, but I hope you all liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
